Field of the Invention
The invention described herein generally refers to acoustics, and more specifically to the production of improved acoustics in performance centers and electronically simulated performance experiences. Aspects of the invention also relate to stage machinery systems.
Description of Related Art
Designing performance centers and audio or audiovisual reproduction equipment is presently governed by the application of acoustic and physical measurements, parameters, and ratios. However, these methods have only been partially effective in creating a satisfactory subjective experience in many modern performance centers. This is because the parameters and measurements currently used do not distinguish certain significant features of a performance venue that contribute to effective performances and yield a satisfying audience experience. This has led to the creation of many modern concert halls that meet the accepted standards, but whose acoustics fail to produce highly satisfactory audience or performer experiences. Therefore there exists a need for improved methods used in the design, modification, and simulation of acoustic spaces.
Further, the design of performance centers also uses stage machinery, the complexity and expense of which has increased dramatically over time. Stage changes for live theatre often require substantial expensive equipment, as well as significant manpower, often requiring a team of people to engage in highly coordinated tasks, sometimes aided by machines, in order to effect a scene change. Such stage change systems are often beyond the reach of small theatres, both in cost and manpower. Even in larger, better financed performance venues, modern techniques for providing scenery and scenery changes are often deployed in fly spaces above the stage, resulting in degraded acoustic characteristics. Therefore a need exists for improved methods for effecting rapid, complex scene changes, at lower cost and with less manpower. A need also exists to provide scenery and scenery changing methods that contribute to improved acoustics in performance centers.